phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)
J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) is a song by Stacy's cousins in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Lyrics Green lyrics are in some overseas broadcast only Obaachan: Hey everybody, Phineas and Ferb are here! Phineas: Wow, Stacy sure has a lot of cousins! Cousins: Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year Phineas: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel. Cousin: Oh, sure. Obaachan owns a tempura restaurant. As for a list of exotic amusements We choice between the summer there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed When it's hot we spin in water Like the fact that it goes Phineas: Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacy for you! Man, Tokyo's a fun town. Candace: I have no idea what just happened. Album Version Lyrics Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year As for a list of exotic amusements We choice between the summer there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed When it's hot we spin in water Like the fact that it goes Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Background information * The lyrics to the song are written in a parody of the broken English, often referred to as "Engrish", which is prevalent in English-language statements on Japanese products and other media due to unfamiliarity with the language and its construction. * The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies two popular internet memes, one which involves various animated characters dancing to a sped-up remix of the Swedish pop song Caramelldansen, and another which uses the Finnish song Ievan Polkka called "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Although Isabella was animated doing the Vocaloid version which involves an up-and-down movement rather than twirling. * "Obaachan" is Japanese for "grandmother." * In the music video, one of the girls has dark skin and bright colored hair. This is a fashion trend in Japan, mainly in Tokyo, known as Ganguro (literally Black face), where girls tan themselves darker skin colors and wear generally blond or orange wigs. * Tempura is a popular Japanese dish, that consists of seafood,vegetables, sometimes meat and is usually battered and deep fried. * Almost all of the characters change appearance during the song. Phineas only has one white stripe, Isabella's only wearing a white shirt, Candace and Ferb aren't wearing belts, Buford's hair style changes, his tooth disappears, and everybody's eyes get bigger. * In the Danish version, the sentence As some people the fact was changed to Nogen kigger på manga-film (Some people are watching manga-films), wich is reference to the manga and anime culture in Japan. Even though that in Denmark, every kind of cartoons and comics are seen at as that they only are for kids. Only few cartoons like the simpsons excepted. Songwriters Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs